Porque la amo
by tokikouzumaki
Summary: Entonces ninguno de los dos somos una carga para el otro, porque ambos nos hemos salvado alguna vez... Solo es un cursi y lindo one shot, fue lo mas que pude hacer, ya que no soy buena escribiéndolos.


One shot: NaruHina.

_**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los tome prestados para crear este One shot para Meiru ayane, espero te guste n.n. **_

- ¿Porque me fije en ti? Me has preguntado eso muchas veces y por alguna razón nunca puedo contestarte y no es porque no tenga la respuesta, la tengo porque no necesito pensar mucho, tu y yo sabemos que no soy precisamente de los que piensen mucho - observo como sonríe ante lo último dicho. Esa sonrisa que tiene siempre acompañada por ese tono carmín en las mejillas, esa sonrisa que me salvo.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos en busca de una respuesta a su pregunta y me pierdo en ellos, siempre que me mira me siento desnudo, ella sabe todo de mí, sabe mis penas, mi soledad, mi tristeza, mi llanto, mis alegrías, mis risas...todo ella lo sabe y yo quiero saber todo de ella.

- ¿Porque sigues a mi lado? - pregunta al ver que no respondo. Pero como puedo responder si estoy navegando por esos ojos perlados.

- Otra pregunta y aun no te he respondido la anterior - sonrió. Ella me mira avergonzada.

- Disculpa...

- De nuevo otra disculpa, ¿cuantas disculpas más me darás? - la miro y ella baja la mirada. Sostengo su barbilla y la hago mirarme de nuevo.

- No bajes la mirada por favor, no dejes de verme, porque...si tú no me vez ¿Quién me vera entonces? - suplico y sus ojos brillan.

- Naruto yo no quiero ser una carga para ti y en estas condiciones soy una completa inútil - Lagrimas...lagrimas corren por sus mejillas. Se ve tan linda llorando pero prefiero verla sonreír.

- Nunca has sido una carga para mí, siempre he considerado que la carga en tu vida soy yo, porque te obligue a soportar mi actitud de niño rebelde, te hice preocupar cada que me metía en un lio nuevo, venias a mí a altas horas de la madrugada solo para curar las heridas de las peleas en que me metía - los recuerdos de aquellos días vienen a mí, que desastre era en ese entonces.

- Tú no eres una carga para mí, tú...tú...tú me has salvado, pensé que nunca sería buena para nadie, pero luego llegaste tú y me dijiste "¿Quieres ser mi novia?"...tú me sacaste de esa soledad que me atormentaba - más llanto, no por favor no llores, anda sonríe para mí.

- Entonces ninguno de los dos somos una carga para el otro, porque ambos nos hemos salvado alguna vez - me mira sorprendida y por fin sonríe y esas lagrimas se van secando.

- Déjame responder a la primer pregunta ¿Si?

- Esta bien.

- El día en el que te vi por primera vez, estaba soleado, hacía calor y yo estaba enojado por eso, por desgracia como siempre me había quedado dormido y tenía solo 5 minutos para llegar al instituto, Tuve que correr y te imaginaras me venía asando como pollo - me mira como si no existiera nada más que yo.

"Cuando llegue al instituto apenas y me dejaron entrar. Corrí por las escaleras para llegar a mi clase, pero me encontré con Gaara y Sasuke quienes me dijeron que los miembros del grupito de Akatsuki querían venganza por la golpiza que le pusimos a uno de los suyos y nos habían retado a una pelea en el parque que esta detrás del instituto. Me sentí emocionado, porque en ese entonces amaba las peleas, entramos a clases habíamos quedado en que nos saldríamos del instituto en el receso, el timbre sonó y nos encaminamos a las escaleras y entonces sucedió cuando iba bajando..te vi, venias con una de tus amigas…. Tenten creo que se llama y desconozco que hablaban, pero tú sonreíste y me quede embobado con tu sonrisa no pude pensar solo me quede mirándote. Por alguna razón decidí seguirte y les dije a Sasuke y Gaara que yo no iría al encuentro, tenía cosas más importantes que hacer, que era seguirte y averiguar de qué año eras y en que salón ibas. Así lo hice te seguí todo lo que restaba del día de escuela, descubrí que eras del mismo año que yo pero diferente salón 3D eso decía en la puerta.

Al finalizar el día, fui en busca de Gaara y Sasuke quería saber cómo había terminado la pelea, cuando llegue al parque la policía y varias personas, mas ambulancias se encontraban allí, me asuste y al llegar a todo ese revuelo me encontré con el cuerpo frio de Gaara, los de Akatsuki lo habían asesinado – sus ojos reflejan tristeza, es tan maravilloso como a ella le pueden llegar a afectar de esa manera los sentimientos de los demás – al parecer Deidara decidió pelear sucio al ver que mis amigos les estaban ganando de nuevo en la pelea y sacó una navaja y se la clavó en el pecho a Gaara que lo mato al instante, te das cuenta, si yo hubiera ido lo más seguro es que ahora estaría muerto – sus ojos se abren de par en par ante el horror que le causa pensar en ese posible futuro que pudo haber sido – no digo que me alegra la muerte de mi amigo, me dolió y mucho, me sentí culpable durante mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué no estuve con ellos? Era la pregunta que me hacía a cada rato. Sasuke me dijo un día que las cosas pasan por algo, que no me sintiera culpable, porque de seguro yo tenía que hacer muchas cosas más aquí y quizás Gaara ya había hecho todo. O simplemente que la muerte llega cuando tiene que llegar, a veces está ahí detrás de nosotros y ni siquiera la vemos. Mis ánimos empezaron a subir cuando me llegaron rumores de que tenía una acosadora llamada Hyuga Hinata yo ya sabía que eras tú me sentí feliz te habías fijado en mí, lo único que hacía falta era que yo me acercara a ti."

-Ahora que te he contado esto puedo contestar a tu pregunta sabiendo que me entenderás. Me fije en ti porque; me salvaste la vida con una sola sonrisa, te fijaste en mi cuando todo el mundo me culpaba. Porque estar contigo es como si no existiera nada más que tú y yo, es nuestro mundo. Porque a tu lado me siento visible, porque sé que me quieres por lo que soy y no por lo que tengo. Pensé que jamás me encontraría con una chica que viera en mí la persona que soy y no al hijo de Minato Namikaze el Hokage de Konoha. Tú lo hiciste te fijaste en mi ser.

-¿te ha quedado claro? – alzo una ceja en señal de interrogación y ella me mira tratando de contener las lágrimas que amenazan con salir de sus perlados ojos.

-Naruto...gracias por amarme aunque quizás nunca vuelva a caminar - sus manos cubren su rostro y los sollozos comienzan a escucharse.

-¿y que importa? - pregunto y ella me mira confundida - no necesitas caminar para amar y para ser amado, lo único que se necesita es un corazón capaz de sentir y tu lo tienes ¿verdad?

- si - sonríe y limpia sus lágrimas - te amo Naruto - mis ojos brillan al escucharla.

-y yo a ti Hinata - y entonces nuestros labios se funden en un beso cargado de amor pasión y deseo.

Quiero que esto se repita todos los días, quiero poder abrasarla y besarla, a la hora que sea, en el momento que sea por el resto de mis días. porque yo la amo.

**Notas del autor;**

_**Se que tarde MUCHO en subirlo Meiry Ayano y quizas no fue de tu agrado, vaya que hasta yo me doy cuenta que no fue lo mejor de mi parte, pero fue lo mas que pude escribir que fuera lindo y no tragico u.u. lo siento espero que aunque sea te haya gustado un poquito y a los demas que se dieron el tiempo de leerlo tambien n.n.**_


End file.
